IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1 is the first of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with the characters from the Ghostbusters universe. Plot When a new invention goes haywire, the Turtles are sent to a whole new type of New York City. One with a whole lot more ghosts... and Ghostbusters! The two teams will have to learn to get along quickly, because a new foe from the Turtles past has followed them and aims to conquer NYC! October 2014 Solicitations via Comic Book Resources 7/15/14 Cast Equipment Locations Development On June 16, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a work in progress of the original four Ghostbusters and only hinted it was "for something special." TRexJones Tweet 6/16/14 On July 15, 2014, IDW Publishing issued a press release revealing the new mini series in conjunction with both franchises' 30th anniversaries. IDW Publishing 7/15/14 IDW's October checklist revealed there will be a variant cover by Kevin Eastman. Issuu-IDW Publishing page 3/36 On July 16, 2014, Bobby Curnow confirmed the story is canon. Technodrome Forum Curnow post 7/16/14 On July 18, 2014, Erik Burnham reaffirmed this story is a continuation of the ongoing series' canon. erikburnham Tweet 7/18/14 On July 23, 2014, Erik Burnham confirmed he and Tom Waltz finished the first draft the previous week. erikburnham Tweet 7/23/14 On July 25, 2014, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed Donatello has access to Fugitoid's inter-dimensional transporter plans and tries to build one for himself. He does and it works. It sends the Turtles to the right location in New York, but the wrong New York entirely. The four Turtles, Casey, April, the Ghostbusters, Janine Melnitz and Kylie Griffin will appear. There will be a cameo here and there. Tom Waltz has a plan for the "TMNT" series so he and Burnham mined the idea for the villain from that continuity. The villain is connected to another Turtles character and is trapped in a dimensional portal; when he's set free (in the Ghostbusters universe) and he has some decidedly ghost-like abilities. Comic Book Resources Interview 7/25/14 On August 5, 2014, in an interview, Erik Burnham hinted a reference in Issue #1 will have readers going to Wikipedia. "The Grim, The Green, & The Ghosts In Epic IDW Crossover" Previews Interview 8/5/14 On August 15, 2014, in an interview, Erik Burnham expanded on working directly with Tom Waltz on the scripts. They got the plot hammered out, got input from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles editor Bobby Curnow, Burnham did the first draft, Waltz did a pass, and lastly Burnham makes any tweaks not related specifically Waltz and Curnow's threads for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ongoing series. Burnham cites he and Waltz came up with the idea of this crossover at San Diego Comic Con 2012 but were thinking about it in general for years. Review Fix Interview with Erik Burnham 8/15/14 On August 27, 2014, Dan Schoening revealed he tweaked the designs of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so that Raphael is the bulkiest, Michelangelo is smaller than the rest, and Donatello has a bigger cranium than the others. Schoening also revealed he's penciled up to page 5 currently. The Pow Wow Show 8/27/14, 1:13-1:14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is AUG140392 Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TeenageMutantNinjaTurtlesGhostbustersIssue1SubCover.jpg|Subscription Cover Category:IDW Contents